federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2386
This page chronicles posts #15331-15450 and spans the time of August 1st to August 30th of the year 2386. *CP - July, 2386 *CP - September, 2386 Earth Plots Third Week Receiving information back about her application to be Chief of Science on DS9, INDIA SIOMANE-NESRIN tells SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN that she was offered the position and they can move back to Bajor and be closer to Tara. Cardassia Plots First Week During dance lessons in the Damar house, LALI MUNROE, KALILI MUNROE and MINIYA MUNROE are paired up with KEGEN DAMAR, TOREL DAMAR and KHOAL S’HARIEN-DAMAR. They are able to show their individual personalities, with Lali and Torel being the strongest and making the most waves. When Lali makes the instructor do some bad things, QUESTA DAMAR steps in and punishes them all. Third Week As young children, we see that AARIX DAMAR and YORKIN DAMAR are giving piano lessons, but like any young children are able to still make it fun and play around - though not as wildly as Torel. MERIK EVEK arrives to the residence to see QUESTA DAMAR but runs into most of the younger ladies first including AIMI DAMAR, SUNI DAMAR, KALILI MUNROE, LANA DAMAR, LALI MUNROE and MINIYA MUNROE. He flirts mostly with Lali and Miniya before walking with Mini to her mothers office. Fourth Week Ready to leave the planet, HAYDEN IOAN wants CYDJA DAMAR-BERN to come with him to the Cevdak’s while he says goodbye, but she gets him drunk instead, talking to him about the idea of remaining on Prime. Bajor Plots First Week For CORBAN MADDIX’s birthday, VIDIAL TARLICA pays him a visit to cheer herself up since her daughter and son-in-law left for Earth. Second Week Old character HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA makes a brief appearance on Bajor for his birthday and runs into old friend AMITY IOAN. He explains he has opened a Yamato on Cardassia and they are able to catch up some before he has to go back to Earth. AMITY goes back to Asgard where she has a chat with YINTAR IOAN about Hitoshi and the idea of having a mutually open marriage, though from her end she is more interested in women. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is having late birthday celebrations with HEIDI THAY, ANNA-ALEENA THAY and ABBOTT THAY who both explain to him that when they move to Earth they want to live with him - a request Chris has to shoot down. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Concerned about her interactions with Ariel-1, mMARGIANNE SAVOI explains the situation to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) that the Android confronted her about some things and then started to cry. Third Week Concerned about the information mMargi provided, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) confronts ARIEL-1 on the night in question. Angry that she lied, he eventually gets the truth and Ariel admits her increased feeling for Onel and her disenchantment with the reality of her being a machine. GHISLAIN VIOBHAN starts to show some interest in ARIEL-1 and solicits her to have dinner with him, explaining that the situation would be allowed by Onel. She eventually agrees after getting some more information about social constructs from Ghislain. Fourth Week Contacting mEarth for their interest in the gladiatorial games, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) discovers that mISKANDER NASSIR has defeated mMARCUS WOLFE who is now dead in both time lines (August 22, 2386). ARIEL-1 delivers some security reports to GHISLAIN VIOBHAN and ends up talking to him about her relationship with Brosan. He explains that he has some interest in her and they have a conversation about her emotions regarding the Aide. Assuring her it would be okay, ARIEL-1 and GHISLAIN have dinner together and then are intimate. When ARIEL-1 explains to ONEL (ERON) about her intimacy with Ghislain he is bothered that he didn’t ask him first, as well as telling her that mWolfe is dead. #08 August, 2386 #08 August, 2386 #08 August, 2386